


Curls

by mslizziedarcy



Category: Andrew Hozier-Byrne (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tenderness, curls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21703468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mslizziedarcy/pseuds/mslizziedarcy
Summary: She can't stand how careless he is with his hair anymore.
Relationships: Andrew Hozier-Byrne/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	Curls

She heard the shower shut off and a few moments later Andrew stepped out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist and another in hand. She glanced up from her computer with a smile. Which swiftly shifted to a frown, as she watched him scrub roughly at his wet hair.

She couldn’t take it anymore. 

That boy just did not know how to take care of his curls.

“Stop,” she commanded and rose from her chair. He froze, expression quizzical. She set her computer on the side table and moved to her vanity. She picked up her comb, then sat at the end of the bed.

“Come here,” she instructed, “Sit.” She pointed to the floor in front of her.

His lips quirked, but he complied.

She took the towel from his hands and tossed it away. He settled in below her, cross-legged, and nestled between her knees. She moved forward for better leverage and carefully began to arrange the mess of curls before her. 

She worked the comb gently, from the ends, up. She went slowly and deliberately.

“You need to comb it out,” she spoke softly. “No brushes on wet curls. There’s no one size fits all method to taking care of hair, and with curls you need to be gentle.”

His eyes drifted closed as he luxuriated in the feel of her fingers and the warmth of her voice.

“Not just any comb will do; wood or horn, with wide teeth. You start at the bottom and work your way up. How you wash matters too. Rinse the conditioner out with cold water instead of hot. Let it air dry, as often as you can.”

Shivers ran across his scalp and down his neck, over his shoulders. It felt unearthly good. He hadn’t really ever let someone do this before. Haircuts didn’t count.

“I know it doesn’t seem like a big deal, it’s just hair,” she continued, “But a few small adjustments will make a world of difference.”

He wasn’t sure how much time passed, but eventually she was carding her fingers through the damp strands with ease. When she finished, she set the comb on the bedspread and leaned over, pressing a gentle kiss to the crown of his head.

“I love you,” she whispered. “Take better care of yourself. You’re worth it.”

She stood then, to return the comb to the vanity, but his hand shot out, grabbing her wrist. She looked back to him, gaze enquiring. He tugged gently and she tottered towards him. He pulled her down and sat her across his lap.

“Andrew?” she asked, her eyes searching his face, her hand cupping his cheek. He smiled beatifically down at her, leaning into her touch. He turned and pressed a kiss to her palm, then leant down and kissed her deep. She hummed pleasingly against his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her fingers crawled up his nape and into his hair again. He shivered and broke the kiss with a gasp. They pressed their foreheads together.

“I’ve had a lot of people try to tell me what to do with my hair,” he spoke then. 

She stroked a thumb over one of his cheekbones.

“Did I over-step?” she asked, pink embarrassment tinting her cheeks. He grinned.

“No.” He kissed one cheek.

“And no one’s ever framed it quite like that: as caring for myself.” 

He kissed the other cheek.

“And it was too pleasant to be mad at you.”

“I’m sorry anyway,” she replied, “I was a bit bossy.”

“It’s really ok,” he whispered, ghosting his lips over hers. “It felt really good.”

His voice was lower, rough. His words slid across her skin as he trailed his lips behind her ear, down her neck.

“So good,” he repeated, nipping, making her gasp. “You take such good care of me.” 

He slowly eased her back and onto the floor. Hovering above her, his curls formed a curtain around them as he kissed her over and over. 

“Let me take care of you now,” he muttered, his hands trailing down her sides.

He settled his body into hers; she held him close.


End file.
